This invention relates generally to the field of removal tools for medically related products and more specifically to an estrogen ring removal tool.
In recent years, medications or other releasable chemicals have been imbedded into flexible rings which can be inserted into the vaginal canal of a woman so that the medication or chemical can be released and absorbed over time to the benefit of the user. One such ring is an estrogen ring which is prescribed by doctors for women who need to increase the available estrogen in the body. The ring is approximately two inches in diameter and can be squeezed into an ovoid shape for insertion into the vaginal canal. Although the insertion of the ring is relatively easy, the removal of the ring can be problematic. The user is asked to pull the ring out with her fingers, which can be difficult and uncomfortable. Some women make appointments with their gynecologists to have them remove it, which is time consuming and expensive. Other women try to use available hook type devices such as a crochet hook, to remove the ring, however this method can be quite dangerous because the hard edges of the hook can react negatively to the soft walls of the vaginal canal.
David Newman, in his patent application 20070102003 filed in 2005 discloses a tool for removing diaphragms, which are ring shaped, and used as a contraceptive device. The tool has a long handle with a dome shape at the end. The curved area between the underside of the dome and the handle is meant to engage the perimeter of the diaphragm and help pull it out of the vaginal passage.
However, there is a deficiency in this prior technology in that the dome shape is still made of hard material and the edges of the dome could cause discomfort to the user. Additionally, the design of the tool is more suited to a diaphragm which has a thin ring at its perimeter and a pliable sheet of material stretched over the ring which is in place over the cervix. It is not suitable for removal of a ring that has been squeezed to an ovoid shaped ring that is lodged in the vaginal canal, such as an estrogen ring.